1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which projects, as an image, a luminous flux modulated by a light modulating device.
2. Related Art
There is a technique of compensating for the viewing angle of a reflective liquid crystal panel by placing an optical element at an angle, the optical element placed between a polarizing beam splitter and the reflective liquid crystal panel, in a projector using the reflective liquid crystal panel and thereby increasing the contrast.
It is explicitly stated that, in a projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-4144, there are a plurality of directions of tilt which are most suitable for increasing the contrast by tilting an optical element, but the light reflected from the surface of the optical element or the relation with a projection system is not described. When the contrast is so high that reflection on the surface of the optical element cannot be ignored, the contrast sometimes cannot be increased to the fullest extent by the direction of tilt.